For My
by memoryru
Summary: Semua berawal dari Jejaring Sosial, berlanjut dengan percakapan ringan melalui Facebook, meminta nomor, saling bertukar pesan, persahabatan yang kembali dibangun, pernyataan cinta, dan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje, OOC, dll [chapter 4 update]
1. Prolog

For My…

_Semua berawal dari Jejaring Sosial, berlanjut dengan percakapan ringan melalui Facebook, meminta nomor, saling bertukar pesan, persahabatan yang kembali dibangun, pernyataan cinta, dan berakhir dengan perpisahan._

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje!**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Facebook milik Mark Zuckerberg**

.

.

.

**Prolog **

Iris madu gadis itu sibuk memperhatikan layar komputernya yang tengah menyala. Mengklik satu persatu folder yang ada, melihat-lihat isinya kemudian menutupnya. Kembali membuka folder yang lain kemudian menutupnya. Seperti itu seterusnya hingga tangan lincahnya itu berhenti menggerakan mouse saat melihat sesuatu disana.

_"For my."_

Ia tidak ingat pernah membuat folder itu. Atau mungkin karena folder itu tersimpan dalam folder lainnya—

Yang penting ia mengkliknya.

Mata yang tadinya sipit itu kini langsung membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi folder itu. Bibirnya bergetar, begitu pula dengan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia tertunduk sampai-sampai dahinya terbentur cukup keras dengan papan keyboard itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di ujung matanya.

"Aominecchi."

.

.

.

For My…

.

.

.

_'Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan ketika dua insan saling bertemu dalam takdir.'_

Begitulah sebuah kutipan buku yang baru saja di baca Kise Ryuuka di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dua hari ia habiskan untuk membaca buku itu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, sehingga iapun memilih untuk 'menyakiti' matanya sendiri dengan membaca buku setebal tiga ratus halaman itu.

"Kise."

Kise menoleh, dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya sejak ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu, lelaki dengan rambut hijau terang itu mengubah arah kursi di depan Kise agar ia bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa Midorimacchi?" Kise tetap tersenyum, meski sebenarnya ia agaknya sedang tidak ada gairah untuk berbicara pada siapapun.

Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu, selembar kertas berwarna merah muda dengan gambar bunga Sakura dan Anime disana. Kise menaikkan alisnya menatap benda itu.

"Datanglah." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia memberikan sesuatu—tiket— itu pada Kise, dan yang diberikan masih setengah bingung dengan mau diapakan benda ini.

"Kau tak ingin ke Too?"

Kise semakin tak mengerti, dilihatnya baik-baik tiket itu dengan seksama. Ada ukiran yang bertuliskan "Too Gakuen" di kertas itu.

Saat itu juga otak Kise langsung memprosesnya dengan cepat, ia mengerti maksud Midorima sekarang. Atau dia yang terlalu lama mengerti?

"Apakah itu artinya…" Kise memutus kalimatnya, ia melihat ke bawah, "Aku bisa bertemu Aominecchi lagi?" Kemudian menatap kembali Midorima.

Midorima hanya mengangguk, "Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu. Tapi, semoga kau berhasil."

Setelah itu semuanya kembali hening.

27 oktober, jam 08.00.

Jika tuhan mempersatukan lagi, kenapa tidak?

**End of Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Apaan iniii?! Ah… yang penting, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Aomine Daiki ingin menjadi teman anda. Konfirmasi. Abaikan."_

Begitulah sekiranya, sepenggal kata yang tertulis pada dinding Facebook Kise saat itu. Nama yang sudah ia kenal dalam sekali, sayangnya, nama itu juga sudah terkubur dalam-dalam dan tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya. Seakan memberinya password agar tak bisa dibuka lagi.

"Ini pasti ulah Momocchi." Rutuknya sambil meminum sisa jus tadi. Ia cepat-cepat mengetik sms untuk Momoi dan berjanji akan membunuhnya jika ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu.

—Ada rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

**For My…**

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje! Alasan kenapa Fanfict ini dibuat, akan dijelaskan pada chapter terakhir. Jadi, jangan sepotong-potong bacanya biar greget! ;)**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Facebook milik Mark Zuckerberg**

.

.

.

Kise masih bingung dengan beranda Facebooknya itu, ia yakin sekali kalau Momoilah yang menyarankan pertemanan dengannya. Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Padahal gadis itu tau kalau hubungan Kise dan Aomine sedang tidak baik—begitu sekiranya asumsi Kise yang belum diuji kebenarannya itu.

"Jangan begitu Momocchi! Nanti dikiranya aku yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu!" Kise membentak Momoi, meski Momoi tak menganggap itu sebuah bentakkan, karena disisi lain, Kise mengatakannya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Momoi berkacak pinggang, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya itu, "Ki-chan kau bodoh ya? Jika begini terus, kapan kalian akan berbicara satu sama lain lagi? Kalian 'kan berteman sejak SD."

Tetap saja Kise tak terima, ia masih berusaha membela diri meski didalam hatinya yang terdalam ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Momoi. B

"Siapa tau dengan begini kalian bisa seperti dulu lagi, iya 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau mau mencobanya.

.

.

.

"Ukh… Sial." Lagi-lagi ia berbicara sendiri dalam kamarnya, ia bingung dengan pilihannya. Konfirmasi atau abaikan? Oh… Masih seputar Facebook.

Napasnya sempat tertahan saat ia ingin menekan _option_ abaikan disana. Dan kembali ia menggeleng dengan berusaha menekan _option_ konfirmasi disana. Tidak, ia membatalkan rencananya. Sudah dua jam lebih ia berkutat dengan komputernya. Beberapa kali ia menolak ajakan makan malam dari ibunya. Kamarnya ia kunci rapat-rapat, seakan tak ingin kamarnya itu dilihat oleh siapapun selain dirinya—juga komputernya.

Ia kembali terngiang dengan perkataan Momoi tadi siang, dimana ia berbicara empat mata dengan gadis itu, yang berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia mau kembali berteman dengan lelaki dim itu.

"Baiklah, aku kalah." Ia dengan perasaan setengah hati akhirnya mengklik _option_ konfirmasi disana. Dan sukseslah ia berteman dengan Aomine Daiki, meski hanya sekedar pertemanan di jejaring sosial saja. Modal awal, iya kalau dapat untung. Kalau rugi?

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah ia berteman dengan lelaki itu di Facebook. Ia tau dan sangat tau jika semua sesuai dengan perkiraannya—Dimana tidak akan ada yang _berubah_.

Kise sering melihat di dindingnya ketika Aomine sering sekali berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Apa saja, entah itu nilainya yang hancur, masuk ruang BK, dimarahi guru, apa saja.

"Andai kelas kita tak sejauh ini." Mata Kise menutup, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat penerimaan murid kelas satu dulu ia dimasukkan di kelas terakhir, 1-H. Bukan berarti karena ia bodoh. Ini diacak, dan sistem seperti ini sudah dimulai sejak angkatan tahun lalu.

Kelas Aomine berada di kelas 1-A, yang isinya hanyalah makhluk dengan jenis kelamin yang sama, laki-laki. Begitu juga dengan kelasnya, yang isinya hanya perempuan saja. Terkutuklah wahai sekolah ini! Tidak membiarkan anak didiknya terjerumus dalam alunan cinta lokasi yang banyak ditonton remaja sekarang.

Yah… Meski Kise tak ingin juga kisah cintanya sama dengan dorama-dorama murahan yang sering ditonton ibunya. Tidak natural, dan penuh dengan kebohongan.

_ "Hari ini Aomine Daiki berulang tahun."_

Membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Kise untuk berpikir, apakah harus ia ucapkan atau tidak? Bisa saja jika gadis bersurai kuning itu mengucapkan "selamat" hubungannya akan kembali membaik. Tapi, ia tetap memikirkan hal-hal negatif, seperti Aomine tidak akan membalas ucapan selamatnya atau mengabaikannya, mungkin?

"Ah.. Masa bodoh, niatku 'kan baik-baik." Kise menelan ludahnya, ia mengklik nama Aomine lalu mengiriminya _Private Message_—sengaja. Agar nantinya tidak ada yang tau pembicaraannya.

_"Kise, huh? Siapa?"_

Ia mulai teringat kembali dengan perkataan teman dekatnya dulu, Aomine pernah mengatakan jika ia tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Kise. Kejadian itu sudah terulang beberapa kali. Kise tak bisa menyalahkan Aomine, ia lah yang salah.

Andai saja, jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kantin, perpustakaan, lorong sekolah, taman atau dimana saja, Kise mau menyapanya, iya jika Kise berani. Untuk melihat wajahnya saja, sudah membuat jantungnya ingin lepas.

Tangannya tak bisa ia biarkan mengetik lebih jauh lagi, sudah kalah. Kalah akan rasa cemasnya itu, takut tak dibalas, juga perkataan Aomine mengenai dirinya itu.

_"Aku melakukannya, karena kau temanku."_

Hanya itu yang Kise bisa katakan saat ini, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri di tengah berbagai pilihan yang ada, jika begini saja ia tidak bisa—

—Jangan menyebutku mencintai Aomine jika tak berani menulis pesan ini.

Dengan cepat tangan lincahnya itu mengetik papan _keyboard_, menulis kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat, hingga sebuah pesan panjang itu selesai ia ketik.

_"Aominecchiiii! Selamat ulang tahun ya ^o^/ Semoga kamu bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi! Tidak nakal, hilangkan sifat mesummu itu, tetap suka menggambar tapi jangan mencoret bukumu sendiri, dan semua yang baik-baik mengalir padamu tahun ini :D Oh iya, kau masih ingat padaku, 'kan? Hehe ^^ Kalau kamu lupa, aku bakal bunuh diri lho :D Pokoknya, traktiranmu akan selalu kutunggu! Dadah ^^ Dari : Kise Ryuuka."_

Padahal, Kise tak perlu menuliskan siapa pengirim _Private Message_ itu, seolah-olah ia ingin agar Aomine tidak lupa padanya.

Setelah menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, Kise menekan tombol enter di _keyboard_nya, dan terkirimlah pesan dengan total enampuluh tujuh karakter itu, lengkap dengan emoji-emoji agar Aomine mengerti bahwa Kise senang dengan ulang tahun Aomine.

—Faktanya, meskipun Kise mengetahui kapan ulang tahun Aomine, Aomine tak pernah tau kapan Kise berulang tahun. Tak apa, yang Kise inginkan hanyalah ia bisa kembali berbicara seperti dulu lagi, dengan Aomine Daiki. Sebagai seorang teman.

.

.

.

Ada dua hal yang membuat Kise Ryuuka tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini. Ulangan harian yang mendapat nilai tertinggi,

—Dan sebuah _private message_ yang dibalas.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari mendapat balasan dari orang yang kau cintai seperti itu, lebih-lebih terhadap sahabatmu itu. Kise membuka jendela pesan itu, detik kemudian tawanya langsung memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Berakhir dengan teriakan keras dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik seperti orang gila mengingat ada tamu yang mengunjungi rumahnya kini.

_"Hwaaa…! Makasih banget! Sayang sekali, tapi dompetku sedang kurus akhir-akhir ini. Wahaha… Jika kau minta batu atau daun kering, aku akan membawakannya kok! Dan hei, tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu. Hanya satu nama Kise Ryuuka yang kukenal selama ini :3"_

Kise kembali mengetik untuk membalas pesan itu,

_"Benarkah itu? Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku T_T" Huu… Aominecchi sombong sih."_

Semenit setelahnya, datang balasan lagi darinya, mungkin ia sedang _online_, tapi Kise tak menemukan namanya ada pada _friendlist_ orang-orang yang sedang aktif saat ini.

_"Hei, kau lah yang sombong! Jangan suka mengatai orang sembarangan ya!"_

Kise terkekeh_, "Jangan marah dong :D Kita teman, 'kan? Hehe."_

Tak ada balasan setelah itu, dia sudah _offline_, pikir Kise. Tak masalah, bercakap-cakap seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Apalagi jika ia sudah berbicara satu sama lain nantinya?

Kise berjanji, akan mentraktir Momoi besok. Dan menceritakan padanya, betapa senangnya ia hari ini, dan esok, esoknya lagi, hingga berpacaran?

Wajah Kise kembali memerah dengan sendirinya. Ia terlalu berpikir yang jauh-jauh. Ah… Tapi mengkhayal juga tak masalah, 'kan? Toh tidak menyakiti orang lain juga.

"Karena, akulah yang paling tau soal Aominecchi." Gumamnya pelan, kemudian ada seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Mungkin, tak lama lagi, dia—Aomine Daiki, akan kembali dekat dengan Kise Ryuuka, teman sejak Sekolah Dasarnya itu.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yak… Apakah benar Kise akan kembali membangun chemistry di antara dia dengan Aomine? Atau mungkin, mereka akan berpacaran nantinya?**

**Apapun itu, Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ^^/**

**#Buat yang rada bingung, fanfict ini adalah Flashback Kise**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dari sekian banyak hal yang Kise alami di sekolah ini, hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan guru adalah ketika ia kembali berkontak dengan Aomine.

Ia sudah menepati janjinya mentraktir gadis pink sahabatnya itu di kantin dan menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami semalam tentang facebook-nya itu.

Kise terlalu senang, sekrup yang dulu pernah jatuh itu kini terpasang lagi. Hanya diperlukan obeng untuk membuat sekrup itu terpasang dengan sempurna, yakni bagaimana cara ia menambah kedekatannya dengan Aomine.

Satu-satunya sarana yang ia punya hanyalah facebook. Sedangkan tak selamanya bukan Kise akan tetap online di dunia maya sedangkan tugas duniawinya banyak yang belum selesai?

Yah… Ia masih kelas dua, jadi soal ujian nasional, ujian sekolah itu urusan kelas tiga 'kan? Berarti ia masih punya waktu setahun untuk dorama cintanya yang baru memulai debut ini. Tak salah juga, Kise sedang masa-masanya pubertas. Wajar jika cinta yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

_"Heh, dulu kau yang paling tidak mau mendengar kata cinta."_

—Kata-kata Momoi terkadang mendengung di telinganya.

Dulu, Kise bukanlah orang yang paham dan peduli soal cinta. Momoi dan yang lainnya terkadang sering curhat ke Kise yang sama sekali tak tau apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat itu.

Ia hanya menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam dan menguburnya tanpa berniat menceritakan kepada orang lain, termasuk Momoi. Sehingga, ketika si gadis pink bertanya tentang orang yang disukai, maka Kise akan menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan jangan-membuat-topik-tentang-cinta.

Karma itu ada. Aomine yang saat itu sedang olahraga, membuat Kise tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Saat itu masih kelas satu, dan Momoi mengetahui itu tak lama setelah ia menangkap binar Kise yang memperhatikan Aomine.

_"Jangan katakan pada siapapun! Dia itu temanku."_

Kise memang belum mengerti apa yang akan dipikirkan Momoi sekarang, mungkin ia akan mengejeknya atau apa? Tapi tidak, Momoi adalah teman yang baik, ia takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Kise berterimakasih padanya, dan mulailah giliran Kise yang jadi curhat dengan Momoi, sekali lagi, karma itu ada.

Kalau diingat-ingat Momoi akan tertawa dan meledek Kise soal itu. Berakhir dengan wajah Kise yang menahan malu karena sudah kena hukum alam.

Mungkin—tidak, memang jika Kise bercerita kepada kumpulan tukang gosip dan penebar sensasi di kelasnya, ia bakal ditertawakan.

Kisah cinta yang dipendam itu sudah kuno. Modernisasi telah merambat ke seluruh aspek kehidupan, termasuk cinta. Jika sudah suka, ya langsung tembak saja. Jangan dipendam-pendam nanti jadi penyakit. Tapi jika ditolak, silahkan cari laki-laki lain.

Tidakkah itu murahan? Bukankah hatimu hanya untuk seorang saja? Lalu, apakah menyenangkan jika hati itu 'diisi' dengan 'air' lalu 'ditumpahkan' dan 'diisi' lagi dengan yang lain? Itu hanya membuang waktu, hati itu satu. Jadi tetapkanlah hatimu pada seorang saja.

—Kau tau? Itulah pemikiran Kise. Pemikiran seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah berpacaran. Kise selalu memandang sesuatu dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Ia memang tak bisa menyukai orang lain selain Aomine.

Kise bahkan berpikir, jika ia masih tetap menyukai Aomine dan melihat Aomine mengggandeng tangan perempuan lain ketika menikah, ia yakin, hidupnya tidak akan tenang bahkan sampai berumah tangga.

Memikirkan yang terlalu jauh itu kadang bahaya juga. Jadi, gadis brunette ini memilih untuk memikirkan keadaan yang sekarang saja. Dimana, ia sudah kembali dekat dengan Aomine. Titik.

Seperti yang Kise pikirkan sebelumnya, tak selamanya ia online di jejaring sosial, dan menghabiskan waktu di layar komputer seharian seperti hikikomori, ia memikirkan satu ide.

Facebook memang tak selamanya menjadi sarana komunikasi yang efektif, maka Kise memikirkan satu hal yang sepertinya, bisa membuat dia tetap berkomunikasi dengan Aomine.

_"Ada yang mau minta nomor Aominecchi. Dia adik kelasku."_

Sialan! Kenapa juga Kise harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau yang minta nomornya itu adik kelasnya?! Baka Kise!

Padahal niatnya, Kise ingin bilang kalau dialah yang ingin minta, tapi seperti ada yang merasuki jiwanya, ketikkan tangannya berakhir dengan menulis kalimat itu.

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, pria dim itu langsung saja memberi nomornya. Sehingga Kise tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menambah dosanya dengan berbohong sana-sini.

Namun, sebagai gantinya, karena sudah secara sepihak memakai lisensi nama orang sembarangan, adik kelas Kise menuntut untuk ditraktir di Maji Burger sepulang sekolah nanti.

Demi Aomine, ia rela uangnya habis hari ini.

.

.

.

**For My…**

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje!**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Facebook milik Mark Zuckerberg**

.

.

.

Semua berjalan lancar, Kise—yang mengaku sebagai adik kelas itu, dengan lancarnya saling bertukar pikiran atau berbicara lewat sms mengenai apa yang mereka sukai. Dimulai dari Anime, musik, makanan hingga anak yang paling dibenci di sekolahnya. Semua itu menambah informasi Kise mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Aomine hari ini.

_"Oh ya, bisa kau sampaikan maafku pada Kise? Tadi aku lupa menyapanya saat jam istirahat."_

Kise tak bisa berhenti untuk menggila malam itu, ia terus tersenyum dengan pesan Aomine itu. Ternyata, ia tetap memikirkan dirinya. Syukurlah, Aomine yang ia kenal tidak berubah.

_"Begitu? Tadi Kise-senpai bilang juga kalau dia hampir menangis karena tak disapa oleh Aomine-senpai. Tapi kukatakan saja kalau Aomine-senpai pasti malu. Hehe.."_

_"Bukan begitu! Ah… Ada benarnya juga sih. Tapi, pokoknya sampaikan saja yah!"_

Aomine masih peduli padanya. Oh baguslah, ia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengenal Aomine lebih dalam lagi, mengingat satu tahun lebih kontak tak terjalin di antara mereka berdua.

_"Begini saja, kenapa Aomine-senpai tidak sms langsung Kise-senpai? Aku kirimi nomornya deh."_

Setelah itu, ada balasan kilat darinya, _"Yasudah, kirimi saja nomornya."_

Kise memakai nomor lain untuk menyamar menjadi adik kelas itu, beruntunglah dengan dual sim di ponselnya, memudahkan si pirang ini lebih leluasa berkirim sms dengannya.

Dengan cepat Kise mengirim nomornya sendiri. Satu balasan diterimanya yang menandakan akhir dari percakapan mereka malam itu.

_"Terimakasih."_

.

.

.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Wajah Momoi kelihatan khawatir melihat Kise yang tiba-tiba masuk toilet dengan keadaan yang tidak elit begitu, menangis.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan suara isakan yang terdengar jelas disana. Momoi sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu toilet itu dan hanya mendapat respon seperti, "Pergilah!" atau, "Aku tak apa."

Risih juga merasa diacuhkan, Momoi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajahnya yang masih penasaran., "Kenapa tiba-tiba Ki-chan begitu?"

Flashback

Kise berlari-lari kecil menuju kran air tempat ia biasa mencuci mukanya. Ia baru saja makan bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya siang itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencuci tangan atau sekedar kabur dari kumpulan tukang gosip di kelasnya.

"Ah… Benarkah? Hebat sekali!"

"Aku tak percaya."

Bising suara-suara anak laki-laki terdengar dari belakang Kise. Ia menutup kran air dan berpikir untuk kembali ke kelasnya,

—Jika ia tidak bertemu Aomine kala itu.

Tak ada yang bisa dihindari, tatapan itu, juga posisi mereka yang terbilang pas untuk saling menyapa meski dari kejauhan. Hanya sepersekian detik tatapan mereka saling tertuju, Kise berusaha untuk tersenyum, sedangkan Aomine, Kise sempat melihat melalui iris madunya itu saat tubuh Aomine yang tertegun sesaat ketika mereka bertatapan. Seperti berusaha tak saling melihat, Aomine membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Sangat terlihat, itu adalah adegan paling payah yang pernah Kise lihat—pura-pura tidak melihat.

Dan salah satu pihak kini menangis.

.

.

.

Meja belajar Kise dipenuhi dengan buku malam itu. PR sejarah, rumus matematika yang harus dihapal besok, praktik biologi, semua ia hapal malam itu.

Sayangnya, itu seakan angin lewat. Semua tak bisa masuk di kepalanya, mengingat peristiwa tadi siang yang mengenaskan itu membuat Kise jadi ingin membanting ponselnya, membakar PRnya atau mengutuk dirinya menjadi nyamuk agar mati ditepuk.

Sebuah nada pendek keluar dari ponsel Kise. Ia dengan malas meraih ponselnya yang ada di kasurnya itu, kemudian membaca pesan dari yang entah siapa itu.

_"Eh, maaf soal tadi."_

Kise menatap layar ponselnya datar. Realita saat ini adalah Aomine yang mengiriminya sms saat kejadian tadi siang. Terkutuk kau Aomine! Bisa-bisanya kau menyakiti Kise sampai matanya sembab begitu?!

Kise tak mempedulikan sms itu. Lantas ia buang begitu saja ponselnya ke kasur setelah mendengar makam malam sudah siap dari sang ibu.

Kise turun ke bawah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir Aomine akan meminta maaf padanya, itu artinya ia menyadari kesalahannya bukan? Kise 'kan sudah mencoba untuk tersenyum—meski tipis, lalu Aomine?

Tak ada yang enak dengan makam malam ini. Semua terasa hambar. Bukan, bukan karena ibunya lupa untuk membumbui dengan garam atau kuah yang terlalu banyak, ini karena hatinya. Ia sedikit merasa menyesal juga karena tak ingin membalas pesan Aomine. Bagaimanapun, Aomine 'kan sudah meminta maaf, jadi tidak ada salahnya juga 'kan Kise memaafkan?

"Siapa peduli? Dia yang salah karena membuang muka begitu."

Ia bergumam tidak jelas, mengutuk Aomine sedalam-dalamnya. Mesum, hitam, bodoh, apa saja. Hingga ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan melihat ponselnya menyala.

Satu pesan dari orang yang sama. Dengan isi pesan yang sama, mungkin Aomine mengira jika sms pertamanya tak sampai sehingga ia mengirimi sms yang sama lagi, begitu pemikiran Kise.

Ia kalah dari ego nya sendiri, mencoba membalas sms Aomine dengan singkat, _"Soal apa?"_

Tak lama berselang, pesan itu dibalas, _"Aku tidak menyapamu tadi siang. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf!"_

_"Aku saja sudah lupa. Lupakan sajalah."_

Kise tak peduli lagi, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Aomine. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya, Kise tidak akan terlalu berharap lagi.

_"Tiba-tiba jantungku lebih cepat berdetak saat itu, makanya aku refleks melihat ke sembarangan arah. Sungguh! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar deg-degan melihatmu!"_

Kise tak salah baca 'kan? Wajahnya langsung memerah membaca sms itu. Seperti apapun ia merutuki nasibnya, kenapa dia tak pernah bisa bergerak maju dari lelaki itu?!

"Ukhh.. Berhentilah menggodaku, bodoh." Gumam Kise sambil mengetik sms selanjutnya.

_"Kau pikir aku setan makanya kau deg-degan begitu! Dasar kau bodoh!"_

_"Bukan, bodoh! Aku juga tidak mengerti, bukan deg-degan karena takut, tapi karena… Ah… Aku juga bingung menjelaskannya!_

Semakin Kise berusaha untuk menjauh, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa Aomine mendekat. Makanya, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, perasaannya itu, ia memang (masih) mencintai Aomine.

_"Ck, pokoknya aku benci padamu, Aominecchi!"_

Setelah itu, sebuah pesan singkat berhasil membuat iris madu Kise mengeluarkan air matanya, _"Akhirnya, kau menyebut namaku juga. Terimakasih!"_

Kise ingat, dia dulu pernah berjanji jika mereka bertengkar, tidak akan saling menyebut nama satu sama lain. Dan perkelahian mereka akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka, menyebut nama itu.

_"Itulah kenapa aku masih mencintaimu, bodoh."_

Kise terlalu banyak menangis malam itu.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

.

.

**A/N : Apa sudah terasa friendship antara mereka? Dan gimana Kise disini? Apa dia cengeng? Yang penting, terimakasih sudah meyempatkan membaca ^^/**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang Kise Ryuuka bisa menyukai seorang Aomine Daiki itu, mungkin kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya disini.

.

.

.

**For My…**

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje! +OOC!**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Facebook milik Mark Zuckerberg**

.

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa For My?" Aomine melihat sebuah tulisan—atau mungkin diary? Yang ditulis Kise dibelakang bukunya. Klise, kertas halaman belakang memang biasanya dipakai untuk mencoret-coret atau menumpahkan isi curahan hati bukan?

Kise segera menutup bukunya, "Lantas?" tanya Kise menantang. Ia agaknya sedang kesal dengan lelaki ini, dikarenakan Kise Ryuuka yang sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam aksi contek-mencotek, jadi ikut bersalah gara-gara dia—Aomine Daiki. Padahal Kise sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada lelaki itu untuk belajar sebelum ulangan dimulai. Aomine yang mati-matian ingin minta jawaban dari Kise, dengan lapang dada gadis itu memberikannya.

_ "Tunggu kiriman jawaban?"_

_Sensei_ yang mengawas lantas mengetahui transaksi ilegal itu. Aomine hanya nyengir seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Aomine tertawa, "Kau masih marah?" Aomine menyikutnya, semakin membuat bibir gadis itu manyun tidak jelas. Ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan memilih untuk mengabaikan lelaki dim di sebelahnya yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. Mengubah arah pandangannya dengan tetap memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

"Mungkin, _For Our_ akan menjadi kata yang lebih baik, eh?" Aomine tersenyum.

Kise mengernyitkan dahi, ia kembali menghadap lelaki disebelahnya itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Dengan siapa?"

Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis bersurai kuning itu, ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

—Denganku, tentu saja! _Our_, aku dan kamu!

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kise yang baru sembuh dari demamnya, akhirnya bisa masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya saja, ia memakai jaket kalau-kalau nanti ia masuk angin dan tiba-tiba flu. Lagipula, sekarang 'kan lagi musim-musimnya sakit, dan perempuan yang satu ini memang rentan sekali terkena penyakit.

_Waktu itu, jika seandainya tak ada murid baru._

"Oh iya, kau belum mengenalnya ya? Yang itu namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia dari kelas C yang pindah ke sini." Kise mengangguk, ia kembali menulis catatan-catatan yang tertinggal ketika ia tak masuk selama tiga hari. Tapi—

"Ah dia, mirip kambing."

Kise melirik ke arah suara itu, ia melihat dua orang disana—si Aomine Daiki dan satu lagi Kise belum tau namanya— seakan-akan berbisik mengenai dirinya. Kentara sekali mereka sedang berbisik-bisik tentang Kise. Siapa sih anak baru yang seenaknya berbisik tentang dia itu? Kise menghela napas, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan murid pindahan di kelasnya ini.

Kelas ini spesial, dalam arti bukan karena fasilitas yang lengkap atau karena sering menjadi dambaan para guru, ya memang sih, tapi dalam arti yang lain. Dengan meja yang disusun membentuk huruf U, membuat ruang kelas bagian tengahnya akan kosong, sehingga semua anak bisa bermain atau sekedar makan bersama disana. Kise suka tempat ini, sayangnya, ini membuat anak yang satu akan berhadapan dengan yang lain.

Dan sialnya atau apa, Kise malah berhadapan duduk dengan si anak yang membicarakannya tadi, Aomine Daiki.

Saat jam pelajaran sedang kosong, betapa lincahnya anak itu mengambil hati teman-temannya. Dia cerewet, dengan suaranya yang besar, tapi juga suka sekali lelucon, membuat seluruh teman-teman di kelas tertawa. Aneh jika Kise tidak tertawa, ia menelan tawanya sendiri atau sekedar terkekeh pelan, berusaha menjaga image yang sedang ia bangun di kelas empat nya ini.

Tapi disisi lain juga menyebalkan, kadang ia suka mengerjai anak perempuan, mengintip roknya membicarakan hal mesum—yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya— dan berakhir dengan julukan baru yang ia dapat, hentai-san.

Kise tertawa dari kejauhan, ia akui, orang ini memang menyenangkan. Kise memang belum akrab dengannya, bicara saja belum pernah, jadi mungkin ia hanya bisa menyimpan rasa penasarannya pada orang ini dalam diam saja. Lagipula, tahun ajaran baru dimulai, jadi wajar-wajar saja jika belum akrab satu sama lain.

_Waktu itu, jika seandainya ia tidak duduk denganku._

Kesialan atau malah keberuntungan membuat Kise akhirnya duduk dengan orang paling narsis di kelasnya ini? Saat semester dua, tempat duduk akan diacak. Dan… Seperti yang terlihat, akhirnya Kise duduk dengannya—Aomine Daiki.

"Eh? Boleh pinjam pensil?" Katanya.

Kise mengangguk, mengeluarkan pensilnya dan memberikannya pada Aomine. Setelah ucapan terimakasih yang ia dengar, Kise melanjutkan membaca komik yang ia pinjam dari temannya, sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Kise sempat melirik pada Aomine, lelaki itu ternyata meminjam pensilnya untuk menggambar. Di halaman belakang kertas. Ada banyak gambar disana, mulai dari orang, ninja, monster, sampai makhluk yang tak jelas bentuknya itu ada di gambarannya.

"Suka gambar?" Kise mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Dia mengangguk, "Yah… Isi waktu luang sih. Mau jadi mangaka… Hahaha!"

Kise ikut tertawa, "Semoga berhasil."

Aomine kemudian melempar pandangannya pada Kise, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Kise, "Kau Kise ya? Kenapa wajahmu mirip kambing?"

Satu pukulan berhasil didapatkan lelaki berambut biru itu. Untung saja Kise tak mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan melihat matahari terbit besok, "Jangan sembarangan bicara kau! Gini-gini aku muka artis."

Aomine tertawa, sampai-sampai ia memegang perutnya, "Artis? Paling artis di kolong jembatan."

Kise memukulnya lagi, sayang lelaki itu bisa menghindar dengan mudahnya, "Berhenti mengejekku! Dasar sapi perah!"

.

.

.

_Waktu itu, andai tak ada ejekan._

Secara resmi, mereka akhirnya mempunyai satu ejekan masing-masing. Kise sebagai kambing, dan Aomine sebagai sapi perah. Jika kalian bertanya, dari sisi mananya mereka dikatai begitu? Entahlah. Secara spontan saja ejekan itu keluar dari mulut mereka. Sama sekali tak tau apa-apa, mereka berdua menjadi _pasangan_ yang sering diganggu oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Sama-sama binatang ternak, sih." Begitu salah satu komentar teman Kise, perempuan dengan iris madu itu sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa dengan lelaki dim di sebelahnya. Tak ada debaran atau semisalnya yang ia rasakan. Malahan yang ia rasakan hanyalah kemarahan, sebal, kesal, geram, senang, lucu, semua menjadi satu.

Bahkan, guru-guru yang mengajar di sana, sudah mengakui betapa cocoknya si kuning dan si biru tua itu. Habisnya, mereka sering sekali berkelahi di setiap mata pelajaran, APAPUN!

"Bisa tidak kalian diam? Atau mau _sensei_ nikahkan?"

"Lebih baik, aku nikah sama kambing beneran daripada sama dia, _sensei_!" Aomine mencibir Kise, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak ada yang mengalah, tapi biasanya, yang kalah si Kise. Kenapa? Karena perempuan tak 'kan pernah menang dari laki-laki bukan?

_Waktu itu, andai ia tidak membuatku salah tingkah._

"Heh? Tapi aku dan Kise sudah sepakat untuk duduk berdua, iya 'kan?" Aomine menginjak kaki Kise agar mengiyakan perkataan Aomine, refleks ia mengangguk paksa. Sebenarnya, Aomine ingin tetap duduk dengan Kise karena—

"Dia enak diajak ngobrol ditambah otaknya encer sih. Hitung-hitung ada wadah buat nyontek. Hehe.."

Jika kau bertanya demikian, maka jawabannya akan seperti ini. Kise mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menganggu di dadanya.

—Saat semester satu, kelas lima dimulai.

Kise punya kebiasaan buruk. Rambut panjangnya yang ia biasa gerai itu terkadang suka nyangkut sana-sini, dalam arti suka nyangkut di mulutnya ketika rambutnya itu tersibak angin dan masuk melalui celah-celah mulutnya. Saat sedang mendengar penjelasan guru, Aomine sempat melirik ke arah gadis yang serius mendengar penjelasan dari _sensei_ nya itu, lelaki itu terkekeh pelan sehingga menarik perhatian Kise untuk menegurnya.

"Kau makan rambutmu."

"Eh?"

Sungguh, Kise sama sekali tak merasakan ada rambut yang masuk di mulutnya. Refleks Aomine mengambil rambut yang menempel di pipi Kise dan menarik helaian rambut itu keluar dari mulut Kise, "Lihat? Betapa joroknya kau ini."

Ia tertawa.

"Tetap cantik kok."

DEG.

Mungkin jantung Kise tak akan berdetak tiba-tiba jika Aomine tak melakukannya.

.

.

.

Mimpi tentang masa lalunya kembali terulang. Seandainya saat itu insiden rambutnya yang masuk melalui celah-celah mulutnya tak pernah terjadi, mungkin ia tak akan pernah menyukai lelaki itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, itu terjadi saat usianya baru 11 tahun. Masih kecil sudah main cinta-cintaan? Dan diumurnya yang 14 tahun ini malah cinta yang memainkannya? Jangan bodoh! Bahkan kalau kita melihat dari sisi yang lain, menerawang melihat dunia yang lebih luas, anak TK-pun nampaknya sudah mengerti arti cinta—pengaruh globalisasi.

Kise memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing, lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera berangkat sekolah. Memulai harinya yang baru di sekolahnya ini.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku ditembak. Sama senpai Ichi."

"Wah… Selamat ya!"

"Tadi malam, aku balikan lagi sama dia."

"Begitu?"

"Dia pacar baruku."

Kise menutup telinga mendengar semua obrolan tak jelas yang menggerogoti telinga sucinya itu. Ia lantas keluar dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga dan menggerutu kesal sendiri. Hari ini Momoi tak ada disampingnya seperti biasa, sedang ada rapat OSIS katanya.

_'Memangnya aku tidak cantik ya?'_

_'Kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudah mendapat pacar sedangkan aku tidak?'_

_'Akh! Kenapa aku masih tidak bisa bergerak maju dari lelaki itu?!'_

Banyak gerutuan tidak jelas atau umpatan dalam hatinya itu. Ia sedang tidak tenang hari ini, meski semalam ia sudah berbaikan dengan Aomine, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka berdua bertemu tadi pagi di gerbang, saling melihat, saling menatap, tapi setelah itu melenggang pergi. Tak taukah kau Aomine bahwa gadis ini sedang memikirkanmu saat ini?

Kise menghela napas, seharusnya ia tak usah meraih seseorang yang tak bisa ia dapat. Lagipula, Aomine 'kan terkenal, dia pebasket handal, dan kini ia sudah pintar berbahasa inggris. Sudah merupakan sebuah kemajuan baginya, padahal dulu ia cuma anak ingusan saat masih SD. Yang gemar menumpahkan lawakan saja.

Namanya saja sudah besar. Wajar jika Aomine berubah menjadi sedikit lebih bermutu, sehingga menjadi incaran gadis-gadis angkatannya. Tapi, seperti biasa, Kise selalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan _"Akulah yang paling mengenal Aominecchi."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Oh… Haha, kenapa? Kami ikut klub yang sama."_

Malam harinya Aomine meng-sms Kise, sekedar nanya kabar. Siapa yang tidak senang? Kise dengan semangat membalas sms demi sms dari pria yang mencuri hatinya itu. Hari ini, mungkin kegalauannya agak mereda.

_"Habisnya ada rumor, sih. Kukira kau pacaran dengannya ^^''"_

Tentu saja, perempuan mana yang tidak khawatir jika orang yang disuka malah berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Sakit? Tentu saja.

_"Jangan bercanda, -_- aku belum pacaran. Tadi, dia hanya memukulku dengan buku sambil tersenyum. Makanya teman-temanku yang lain mengira kami berpacaran."_

Kise bisa bernapas lega, rumor-rumor berbahaya itu untungnya hanya omongan dari mulut ke mulut, dan bertanya langsung dari sumbernya memang adalah yang terbaik, _"Um… Lalu, Aominecchi menganggapku bagaimana?"_ Kise agak ragu mengetik sms itu, soalnya dia takut juga jika lelaki ini diincar perempuan lain. Padahal baru beberapa minggu ini ia kembali berkontak dengan teman lama, kalau tiba-tiba menghilang juga bukan hal yang lucu.

_"Kau? Ahaha... Entahlah, tapi mungkin, aku tidak bisa mensejajarkanmu dengan teman-teman perempuan yang pernah kukenal. Kau berada di tingkat yang berbeda."_

"Sial! Kenapa wajahku memanas?" Kise melihat dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin. Wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya dengan kata-kata yang tertulis rapi di ponselnya itu. Apalagi jika Kise secara langsung mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Aomine? Bisa mati tertusuk panah dia.

_"Seperti?"_ Jawab Kise singkat.

_"Hei hei, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih lama dari yang lain, Kise. Jadi jangan bertanya hal-hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya, aku sudah tau kapan kau akan pura-pura bodoh!" _

Kise tertawa, _"Aku juga! Jadi kau jangan main-main sama teman perempuan yang lain. -_- Masa iya aku yang temanmu sejak lama ini tak bisa berbicara denganmu di sekolah secara normal? Kau jahat Aominecchi!"_

Kita semua tau kalau Kise cemburu disini.

_"Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan sembarang berbicara dengan yang lain kalau begitu! Aku juga tidak tau, berbicara denganmu terlalu sulit. Bibirku rasanya kaku saat ingin menyapamu."_

Apa tidak ada yang sadar disini?

—Mereka memang pasangan bodoh, tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang mengungkapkan isi hati mereka.

—Karena? Yah... Semua orang yang sudah berpacaran juga pasti tau.

_"Hehe, Aominecchi jangan suka dekat-dekat sama perempuan lain ya? ^^ "_

_"Ya ya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mendekatimu! Kapan-kapan ya jika bertemu aku akan mencoba menyapamu!"_

—Dasar bocah.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 3

.

.

.

**A/N : Maaf jika semakin membosankan -_-a**

**Yang nunggu, semoga senang! Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/**

**Pesan 1 :**

**Oh ya Minna-san, kalau mau manggil diriku yang unyu ini *ditimpuk emas batangan* jangan panggil author-san atau semisalnya, masih sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat junior soalnya ^w^b. Jadi, panggil ****_Ry-chan/Ry_**** aja, biar merasa dekat dg Minna-san semua :D **

**Pesan 2 :**

**Kayaknya bakal hiatus nih .w. jadi jangan kangen ya! *sapa elu?* Padahal Ry masih mau ng-repiu FF Minna-san semua, tapi dunia terkadang kejam ya? **

**Pesan 3 :**

**Ry sayang kalian semua! Terimakasih telah menyempatkan membaca ^^/**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dan dan kau tau tidak apa yang dikatakan Aomniecchi pas itu?"

"Apa?"

"Aominecchi bilang dia bakal menyapaku kalau bertemu denganku! Kyaaa~ Aku gak sabar nunggu."

Seperti yang terdengar dari potongan percakapan itu, jelas sekali siapa-dan-apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Tentunya dengan pelaku si pirang Kise Ryuuka dan si merah muda Momoi Satsuki. Dan objek pembicaraannya tentu si dim Aomine Daiki. Momoi merasa senang dengan atmosfer yang diberikan Kise disekitarnya. Kini gadis yang sempat bermuram durja karena lelaki itu bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kembali, membuat Momoi berpikir, 'Oh, dialah Ki-_chan _yang dulu.'

Lantas terbesit di otak gadis merah muda itu untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang amat sangat ia penasarankan akhir-akhir ini. Dimana ketika topik pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi Aomine Daiki, maka secara refleks gadis itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi selalu saja tersendat karena beberapa macam hal, dan dilihat dari situasi sekarang, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya!

"Oh iya Ki-_chan_, semenjak kita sering membicarakan Aomine-_kun_, ada sesuatu yang membuatku… cukup penasaran." Tanya Momoi gugup. Ia menggaruk pipinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya, syukur Kise tak sedikitpun merasa janggal dengan gadis cantik itu.

Kise mengangguk mantap, mempersilahkan Momo_cch_i-nya untuk mengatakan apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia sangat suka, ketika Momoi bertanya kembali dengan ceritanya, ketika tertawa dengan ceritanya, ketika menggodanya dengan ceritanya, apa saja. Asalkan temanya masih sama, Aomine Daiki.

"Ki-_chan_ teman sejak SD Aomine-_kun_, 'kan?" ia mulai dari pertanyaan yang mudah dulu. Sedang ancang-ancang, tidak baik langsung _to-the-point_.

Kise kembali mengangguk, dengan tersenyum manis tentunya. Ok, satu pertanyaan lolos.

"Ki-_chan_… dekat dengan Aomine-_kun_, 'kan?" dan dibalas kembali dengan acungan jempol Kise dan cengiran khasnya.

"Ki-_chan_… menyukai Aomine-_kun_, 'kan?" agak sedikit sesak mengatakannya. Tapi tetap dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu Kise yang membuatnya tampak manis.

Ok, kali ini gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, takut menyinggung untuk pertanyaan yang sebenarnya. Pasalnya, gadis pirang ini sama sekali tak pernah menyinggung—membicarakan pertanyaan yang akan ditanya Momoi nanti—sekarang.

"Lantas— Apa yang membuatmu… tak pernah memanggil dengan nama kecilnya?"

Hening. Momoi melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis pirang itu, terdiam. Ia menatap kosong Momoi, matanya seperti ikan mati. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kuat, menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Momoi dan Kise.

Saat itu juga, Momoi akan langsung menunduk, atau bahkan berlutut kalau sampai gadis itu marah padanya.

—Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Kise kemudian tersenyum lemah pada Momoi, setelahnya melempar pandangan pada langit tanpa awan itu.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau."

* * *

Momoi melebarkan matanya, apa maksudnya? Kalau dia mengaku semua-semuanya serba Aominecchi, kenapa dia malah bilang tidak tau? Pertanyaannya malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Hilang sudah, Kise Ryuuka yang beberapa detik lalu tertawa bersamanya. Ada hawa tidak enak berada di sekelilingnya.

"Um… Momocchi kenapa berekspresi begitu?"

Momoi tersadar dari lamunannya, "A-Ah, e-eh… Jadi?"

Kise tertawa, melepas semua pertanyaan Momoi tadi dengan tawa nyaringnya, "Sebenarnya aku dan Aominecchi—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For My…**

**Warning : AU, Fem!Kise, Gaje!, OOC!**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei seorang.**

**Facebook milik Mark Zuckerberg**

.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya menceritakannya pada Momocchi." Ia berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya pada boneka ayam yang ia buat dulu saat masih kelas lima SD. Sesungguhnya, mungkin jika benar pemikirannya sama dengan Momoi, ia memang sengaja menghindari pertanyaan seperti itu keluar. Tapi pada akhirnya— semua terbongkar juga. Padahal itu salah satu rahasia kelam yang ia simpan sampai kelas dua SMP ini. Tak ada obatnya, tak ada penenangnya, itu hanya menjadi penyakit hati untuk Kise yang ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Bosan dengan kegalauannya sendiri, gadis itu memilih membuka laptopnya, membuka internetnya, membuka _facebook_nya yang sudah lama tak ia buka.

"_Sugoii_, notif nya penuh."

Kebanyakan kolom pemberitahuan yang disediakan _facebook_ berasal dari kawan-kawan sekelasnya, yang menandainya dengan beberapa foto, juga catatan serta curhat-curhatan mereka yang nyaris membuat tawa Kise lepas kendali. Untung dia sadar ini rumahnya, bisa-bisa dia dimarah lagi oleh ibunya seperti tempo hari, juga beberapa dari grup dan teman-teman dunia mayanya. Setidak aktif-aktifnya Kise, ternyata ia masih dipedulikan. Sebagai balas budi, ia mengkomentari semuanya dan tak lupa memberikan 'suka'. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit kalau tidak salah. Barulah setelah itu ia berpindah kolom untuk permintaan pertemanan. Balon merahnya bertuliskan angka tigapuluh sembilan. Cukup banyak, dan ia dengan suka hati mengkonfirmasi pertemanan itu tanpa harus memilah-milah terlebih dahulu. Dan kebanyakan dari orang yang tak ia kenali.

Sejurus kemudian, muncul sebuah _private message_ dengan balon merah sebagai tandanya. Kise mengklik ikon itu, ada pesan dari orang yang tak ia kenal.

_"Terimakasih, kau Kise Ryuuka kelas 2-H bukan?"_

Kise mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak kenal orang ini. Dengan pemikiran yang mulai melenceng seperti kejahatan di dunia maya mulai menginvasi pikirannya. Atau ini bakal jadi penculikan?

Tidak, Kise menghentikan itu semua. Mungkin saja dia orang baik, "_Iya, kenapa bisa tau?"_

Secepat Kise membalas, secepat itu pula ia membalas, _"Haha… bagaimana ya? Aku Kasamatsu Yukio, kelas 3-A. Salam kenal ya!"_

Oh… Cuman kakak kelas toh. Ya sudah, dia kira siapa. Tinggal balas dan ngomong-ngomong baik-baik, maka tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Kise terlalu banyak nonton berita macam gitu sih.

_"Iya senpai." _Tak lupa dengan emoji kedipan mata khasnya atau tertawa untuk menandakan eskpresinya. Bukan Kise namanya jika tidak begitu.

Tapi tetap saja dia takut. Maka setelah mengetik kata simpel itu, ia segera menutup akunnya. Takut terlibat lebih jauh dengan orang yang tak ia kenal, apalagi kakak kelasnya sendiri.

Oh iya, dia 'kan bisa bertanya pada Aomine. Lagipula, kelasnya lelaki itu 'kan 2-A. Jadi dia pasti mengenal kakak kelas itu. Seingat Kise, jam olahraga kedua kelas itu digabung, setidaknya Aomine pasti tau atau ada bayangan mengenai wajah _senpai_-nya itu. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetik smsnya dengan cepat. Kadang, sifat buruknya yang kelewat penasaran memang jarang berhasil dengan baik.

—dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Aomine tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Sudah dua jam perempuan itu menunggu. Ponselnya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bergetar seperti biasanya. Dan ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktunya bagi Kise untuk tidur.

"Heh… Tidak dibalas juga." Ia menggerutu kesal. Biarlah, setelah itu ia menaruh ponselnya di samping bantal tidurnya dan mulai tidur dengan perasaannya yang masih mengganjal, terganggu, dan resah. Mengapa?

Lelaki dim itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya.

—Mungkin juga tidak.

Pagi harinya, dimana Kise tak pernah memegang, melihat atau membawa ponselnya ke sekolah, ponselnya bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah memberikan nada dering pada ponselnya! Beginilah jadinya. Sehingga pesan yang belum terbaca itu menjadi lumut hingga sore hari—jam ketika Kise pulang sekolah.

_"Warui untuk keterlambatan membalas pesan. Dia di klub basket, satu klub denganku. Kenapa?"_

**End of chapter 4**

**TBC or not?**

Muncul tokoh baru, si Kasamatsu Yukio~ berhubung ini AU, jadi Kasamatsu-senpai ga takut cewek ya :3

Dan nanti juga bakal muncul tokoh baru lagi~

Dua-duanya bikin Kise ma Aomine kesal.

Oh ya, Ry gak lanjutin ceritanya si Kise sama Momoi yang diawal tadi. Bagi yang penasaran *emang ada?* bakal dijelasin kok~

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ^^/

-memoryru

Balasan untuk yang tidak login :

**daiKi-chan** : terimakasih sudah rajin-rajin me-review :D hehe~ dinikmati saja sampai seperti apa status mereka nantinya ^^


End file.
